When used in a vehicle application, a fan can be arranged either to blow air through a heat exchange system such as a radiator, if the heat exchange system is on the high-pressure (downstream) side of the fan or draw air through the heat exchange system if the heat exchange system is on the low-pressure (upstream) side of the fan.
The mounting of the fan is of particular concern when used to move air in an enclosed engine compartment. More particularly, the fan mounting is required to prevent noise and other vibrations from being transmitted between the rotating fan and the vehicle body work. Another requirement is that the mounting should, as far as possible, prevent air from leaking-back around the periphery of the fan.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a fan mounting arrangement which is capable of providing an improved acoustic noise performance.
A second object of the present invention is to provide minimum fan packaging while maintaining, or increasing, the fan system efficiency.